Dispensing bottles of this type have been the subject of considerable development in the cosmetic industry, particularly to avoid storage of two products in a mixed condition.
There is known, for example from EP-A-427 609, a dispensing bottle of this type in which each product is enclosed in an individual receptacle, the two receptacles being enclosed in a common housing. This solution is complicated and troublesome.
There is also known (see FR-A-2 650 562, particularly page 13), a dispensing bottle comprising a reservoir with two chambers and constituted by an envelope closed by welding enclosing an intermediate partition. A head for receiving a pump is formed on the envelope, the assembly being formed by injection. The production of such a bottle is again complicated and troublesome and the appearance given by the weld is not satisfactory.